When I Was Your Man
by itsnotkelly
Summary: "You guys broke up months ago, I'm sure he'll be fine with you moving on." "That's the thing, I don't know if he's moved on from me." Seddie songfic post-breakup, I'm so average at summaries.


**A/N: HIIIIIIII :D Oh wow it's been a super long time since I've been on here! For those waiting on an update on 'Antics', you'll be getting one VERY soon, trust me! In the mean time, I've got a songfic for you all. A slightly romantic, slightly depressing, but kind of sweet post-Seddie relationship one, inspired by, as you can see, When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Walk into the club like whaddup, iCarly isn't mine.**

* * *

_When I Was Your Man_

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down._

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

Freddie woke up to the sound of his radio, before rolling over and frowning when his hand brushed the side of his bed that was cold and empty. He sat up, alarmed for a moment, before he realized and let out a sigh. It was the same routine every morning, and it was still there. That feeling deep inside his chest that seemed to get warmer every time something reminded him of her. The space that usually occupied his bed was clear, sheets tucked in on the side, pillow fluffed. He knew. He knew he wasn't over her.

Sam.

A relationship like theirs doesn't end with the snap of fingers and hold no emotions afterwards. It was harder for him to move on from it than it was for her. Or at least it seemed that way. She had carried on with her life of ditching classes and picking the door lock to break out of detention on most school afternoons. But what had confused him the most, is that she had lapsed back into her ways of hitting him and calling him names, just like she did before they started couldn't tell if it was staged, that maybe she wasn't completely over him, or if she did it because she really had fallen _out_ of love with him. And that song, THEIR song, the one that had played during the first kiss – it was everywhere. Playing on radio stations, in music stores. There were reminders of her everywhere, especially at school when he was forced to come face to face with her. She was impossible to escape.

_It all just sounds like oooooooh, oooooh._

_Too young, too dumb to realize._

_That I should have brought you flowers, and held your hand._

_Shoulda gave you all my hours, when I had the chance._

_Take you to every party coz all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby's dancin', but she's dancin' with another man._

As Freddie sat in their World History class, Sam's seat a few rows ahead of his, he couldn't stop staring at her. The girl that had changed his life, first for the worst, then for the better, then back to square one. He kept having flashbacks to all the times he could have made a different choice while he was with her. She hated public displays of affection, especially kissing and holding hands. No matter how hard he had tried, she refused, to the point where he just gave up and let her win. Or the times that he knew she needed help with her English reports. His offers to stay up all night with her and finish them were declined, brushed off her shoulders. She had passed with a C-, which was still a pass. But barely. He had blamed himself for not urging her to let him help, but she just rolled her eyes and said "I passed, nub. That's what counts" before offering him a sweet kiss on the cheek. And all the times she wanted to go to a party or a school dance that he couldn't attend because of work he had on last minute assignments. Freddie always insisted that she go with Carly, but she refused every time, insisting that it wouldn't be the same without him by her side. So Sam stayed with him, making sure he paid her back with a slow dance in the middle of his bedroom, just the two of them.

He caught sight of a scrunched up piece of paper being thrown on her desk, looking at the direction it had come from. The new fair-haired guy in their class, who was watching her expectantly with a grin on his face. Sam read the note carefully, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she scribbled a reply before subtly throwing it back.

His heart dropped. She had definitely moved on.

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong._

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know…_

"Do you like him?" Carly asked her.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, looking down. "A little…or maybe a lot..."

The brunette squealed. "This is so great! Oh my gosh you'll have to invite him over so I can meet him!"

The blonde laughed, giving her friend a light shove. "Calm down, it's still early days. And, besides, I'm a little nervous about what you-know-who is going to think."

Carly sighed, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "You guys broke up months ago, I'm sure he'll be fine with you moving on."

"That's the thing, I don't know if_ he's_ moved on from _me_," Sam explained with a sigh. "I guess we'll find out."

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand._

_Gives you all his hours, when he has the chance._

Freddie sat at the counter, mindlessly scrolling through SplashFace and ignoring Spencer's pleas of assistance for putting yet another spontaneous fire out. There was a light knock at the door, and in walked the blonde-headed 'demon' he no longer called his own.

"Hey!" Carly exclaimed. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's right-" Sam turned around and rolled her eyes, before walking out into the hallway and dragging in the fair-haired boy from World History. By his hand.

"Carly, this is Jordan. Jordan, this is my best friend Carly."

Jordan held out his hand, to which Carly accepted. "Nice to meet you, Sam's told me a lot about you," he said with a laugh.

"Only good things I hope," Carly replied with a smile. "Come on in, guys."

Freddie stared at Sam and Jordan as they crossed the room to him, glancing at the expression on Sam's face. A mixture of worry and anticipation.

"Hey man, how's it going, I'm Jordan," he held out his hand again.

Freddie stared at it for a moment, before looking over at Sam, who was now biting her lip to seize her nerves. He could read her expression perfectly.

"_Please just do it, for me?"_

He looked back at Jordan, before taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Good to meet you, I'm Freddie."

_Take you to every party, coz I remember how much you loved to dance._

_Do all the things I should hae done, when I was your man._

He had been watching her all night, the way she acted around him and vice versa. It was oddly familiar. A little too familiar. Yet very wrong.

"Hey man, you alright?" Jordan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," he shook his head. "Uh, listen, I wanna talk to you about Sam."

Jordan chuckled and nodded. "I already know about the history between you two, seriously dude, no hard feelings."

"It's not that," Freddie assured, before lowering his voice. "Sam is…Sam is special. She might be tough on the outside, but on the inside, she's the most sensitive person you can imagine. And she deserves every ounce of good that there is left on this planet."

Jordan shrugged. "What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is…just look after her, okay? Trust me. If you don't, expect a visit from me."

The response he got was a reassuring smile.

"You have my word, man."

_Do all the things I should have done…when I was your man._

* * *

**I'M CRYING OKAY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A FANFIC IN A REALLY LONG TIME AND NOW MY EMOTIONS ARE EVERYWHERE AND I MISS SEDDIE A LOT. Please leave a review & tell me what you think! Glad to be back :)**


End file.
